Love Me Do
by Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune
Summary: Just a piece of fluff I wrote for Gryffindor tower's Valentine's Day fic Contest. R/R and enjoy! Warning: PURE FLUFF! :)


A/N: I wrote this for gryffindortower.net's Valentine's Day Contest. It sucks I know…anyway there were 3 requirements. 1.) I use the phrase 'Tiara's on full-blast. 2.) I include an 'unusual pairing.' Mine is Nick and the Gray Lady. 3.) I have a Beatles reference. Enjoy. This was for fun because I doubt I'll win. Besides I've needed to write some good H/G and R/H fluff for a long time! :) -Belle

A/N #2: Warning, a PURE and unnatural amount of fluff ahead.

Valentine's Day Fever

"Aah!" Harry cried, ducking just in time as a cupid whizzed overhead determined to shoot an arrow at him. Harry sighed in relief as it passed him but then blanched as Millicent Bullstrode came running at him saying, 

"Oh Harry! Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere!"

There was only one thing to do, and Harry did it immediately. He bolted. Panting he backed down a corridor and knocked right into….Ron.

"Harry, you've got to help me!" Ron panted. "Those cupids are out of control! Lucky the potion in the arrows doesn't last more than 2 minutes or Hermione would be at me with a club. One cupid shot one at me and I was sort of after Susan Bones for a couple of minutes…" he trailed off looking sheepish. "Anyway, after the potion wore off Hermione was all on about a Valentine's present and I told her not to expect much and to remember that we're poor. You know, just to get her ready for the locket."

Harry nodded. Over the summer holiday Ron had bought Hermione a beautiful gold locket engraved with the words Love Me Do. It was before they had gotten together and he was going to give it to her on Valentine's Day. Even though they had started seeing each other around Hallowe'en the locket was too spectacular to waste. And both Ron and Harry thought that it would be quite lovely to give it to her on Valentine's Day. 

"Well anyway then she went all on about how gifts shouldn't be expensive, but from the heart." Ron said. They were back at the tower now.

"Password please boys.?" The Fat Lady asked them.

"Tiara on Full-blast." Ron said 

They climbed into the Common room and found Hermione and Ginny sitting in the middle of the room calmly listening to cassettes.

Ron rolled his eyes. That's all the girls had been doing for the past two months. Ever since Ginny had written to Hermione about how Mr. Weasley had gotten her some muggle music groups what did you call them? CD's? With some Muggle group called The Beatles. Hermione then got excited and ad brought her tapes back to the tower with her after Christmas. It had been Beatles Fever ever since then.

Harry looked at the cover of the album Ginny was listening to and had a brainstorm. "Come on Ron!" he hissed "I've got an idea." 

When he and Ron were safely in the dormitory Harry asked him "What exactly does Hermione's locket say on it?" 

"Er, Love Me Do." Said Ron turning an interesting shad of red.

"Nothing wrong with that, mate." Harry said, noticing his friend's color. "I only wanted to know because I've got a wonderful idea!"

"Right!" Said Ron starting to grin. "This isn't going to be like your _last_ idea is it?" He asked taking pure enjoyment in his friend's awkwardness.

It was Harry's turn to turn red. He remembered his last idea, or, "The Conquest" as Ron called it. was trying to let Ginny know about Harry's feelings for her. In the end they had ended up together but not without slaps, angry letters, and good old fashioned .

"No, no." Harry said hurriedly, wanting to forget his last idea. "No, this one's brilliant!" The locket says Love Me Do, right?"

"Yeah." Said Ron "So?"

"You'll see." Said Harry smiling. "Shall we start getting to work on Ginny's present?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess" Ron said. They took the camera borrowed from Colin Creevy and set off. Ginny's present was to be a collage of pictures. She liked the cupids and Harry wanted to get her pictures of some rather odd couples. She would love it, Harry knew. They avoided the path that went past the library, a favorite spot where the cupids were trying to ambush people.

"Dumbledore's gone mad!" Ron said, "Those things should never be set loose. _Anywhere_!"

Just as he said this they saw a rather giggly Professor McGonagall being chased around by a rather lovesick looking Snape. Harry and Ron looked on in wonder then doubled up with laughter. Ron was the first to recover though. 

"Quick, Harry take a photograph! We can use this to blackmail Snape for life! As well as for Ginny's present!" Harry smiled evilly and took one. Then another, and another…

"Oh Harry, stop! Six is enough. Come on,we need to find more stuff for Ginny." Ron told him.

"Oh don't worry Ron. One of those photos is for Ginny, then there's one for me, and you, and then there's one for Hermione, one for a good exam and overall Potions grade for life, and one for no homework forever!"

"Do you think it'll work?" Ron asked in still in shock.

"It had better." Harry said. 

As they went on they saw the outline of two ghosts walking arm in arm. One was one they had never seen before, and the other was Nearly Headless Nick. Hidden behind a pillar Ron told Harry "I've hear of her, she's the Gray Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost." 

From their hiding spot they could just make out Nick saying. 

"Don't worry milady _I'll_ protect you from the Bloody Baron. I _am _on the Headless Hunt you know…"

Harry snapped a photograph and he and Ron hurried off. Not really wanting to hear about the Hunt all over again. As he snapped a photo of Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore further on down the hallway. Dumbledore had his hat askew and Madam Pomefry was shrieking with laughter like a young girl. He knew his collection was complete. He and Ron headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Two days later, on Valentine's Day Harry and Ron led Hermione and Ginny to the empty Charms room to exchange gifts.

'Oh Thank you Harry!" Ginny said when she saw the photographs. She snickered evilly when she saw the picture of Snape. "It's a marvelous collection Harry." She said beaming. 

"Yes, it is." Harry told her. But there are several more photos to take." After Ron got tired of taking photos of his best friend and little sister snogging he gave Hermione her present, the locket. 

"Thank you Ron," she said quietly. "But you didn't have to do this for me." She sighed. "I know how troublesome this must have been."

Ron grinned. "Not at all 'Mione. Now my ladies, there is more. Could you please read what it says on your locket 'Mione?"

"Love me Do." Hermione read slowly. "Oh! She exclaimed. You're not going to…"

"I am." Ron told her. He then cleared his throat and then burst into song.

_ Love, love me do _

You know I love you 

I'll always be true 

so please, love me do 

oh, love me do 

Love, love me do 

You know I love you 

I'll always be true 

so please, love me do 

oh, love me do 

Someone to love 

Somebody new 

Someone to love 

Someone like you 

Love, love me do 

You know I love you 

I'll always be true 

so please, love me do 

oh, love me do 

Love, love me do 

You know I love you 

I'll always be true 

so please, love me do 

oh, love me do 

Yeah, love me do 

Oh, love me do

He had Hermione and Ginny in gales of laughter by the time he finished. Harry however was not laughing. He knew it was his turn next. He silently walked up to Ginny and asked her "May I have this dance?" 

Ginny giggled. "Yes." She said smiling sweetly.

Harry took her in his arms and as they danced he started to sing.

__

Each time I look into your eyes

_I see that there a heaven lies _

and as I look 

I see the love of the loved. 

Someday they'll see that from the start 

my place has been deep in your heart. 

And in your heart 

I see the love of the loved. 

Though I said it all before 

I will say it more and more, 

now that I'm really sure 

you love me. 

And I know that from today 

I'll see it in the way 

that you look at me 

and say ah you love me. 

So let it rain, I'll never care? 

Deep in your heart, I'd still be there. 

And when I'm there 

I see the love of the loved. 

Though I said it all before 

I will say it more and more, 

now that I'm really sure 

you love me. 

And I know that from today 

I'll see it in the way 

that you look at me 

and say ah you love me. 

So let it rain, I'll never I care? 

Deep in your heart, I'd still be there. 

And when I'm there 

I see the love of the loved. 

I see the love of the loved. 

I see the love of the loved.

Ginny was crying by the end. "I'll always love you." she whispered. 

"And I you." He told her.

And that was the end of _that._


End file.
